Entonces
by Momosomo Misaki
Summary: Ella es una chica timida que solo es abierta con los que tiene gran confianza, ella sonrie y su vida es casi normal en la escuela gakuen alice, pero que pasara cuando un gato negro vea su lado mas cruel y despiadado... No soy buena en las descripciones pero espero que la lean
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

***Quince años atrás***

Su niña no dejaba de llorar. Había empezado a mostrarse inquieta en la última estación.

Cuando el autobús de Heiwa a Tanaka se detuvo en Jima para recoger más pasajeros (calles inventadas ¿Dónde?)

Ahora, un poco después de la una de la madrugada casi había llegado a una ciudad de Japón y esas dos horas que llevaba intentando tranquilizar a su niñita la estaban sacando de sus casillas.

Cuando se bajó del autobús se dio cuenta de las pocas personas que trascurrían por allí. Había empezado a llover ligeramente. El suelo estaba mojado y los últimos rezagos se habían puesto a cubierto.

Ella vio un hombre vestido todo de negro que estaba parado en una tienda de veinticuatro horas, y sintió que debía correr con todas las fuerzas que tenia o mejor dicho le quedaban ya que durante las dos últimas semanas eso es lo único que había hecho.

Pero… Fue imposible huir…

Él se movió con tanta rapidez que ella no supo con que la había golpeado.

Estaba de pie a tan solo escasos metros de ella y al cabo de un segundo le había puesto la mano en el cuello y le cortaba la respiración, la empujo hasta las sombras, hacia un punto donde nadie se diera cuenta de si iba a atacarla. O a hacerle algo peor.

-Si dices una palabra o mueves un solo musculo matare a esa niñita- decía el hombre.

Su niñita estaba gimiendo entre sus brazos, pero ella no dijo ni una palabra. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en moverse.

Lo único que importaba era su niña. Protegerla. Por eso no se atrevió a hacer nada ni siquiera cuando ella podía simplemente estirar su mano y dejarlo sin poder y energía, pero tenía que protegerla.

Se quedó de pie helada por el terror, apretando con fuerza el bulto que cargaba mientras su atacante la aventaba con fuerza.

-Corre- digo el hombre.

-Si corres y te escondes de mi tendrás tan siquiera un día más de vida, ahora ¡corre maldita zorra entretenme!- decía el mismo hombre.

Ella sin dudarlo corrió no para salvarse ya que ella no tenía salvación si no para salvar a su adorable niña el fruto de su amor.

Tres horas después… la estaba matando, el monstruo la estaba matando. Y luego iba a matar a su niña.

-No- intento inhalar pero solo trago sangre… su propia sangre –Maldito seas ¡NO!- digo la mujer.

Con un desesperado esfuerzo de voluntad, dio un botazo contra el rostro de su atacante. El soltó un gruñido y se apartó, sorprendido y ella consiguió soltarse.

Se apartó de él, tambaleándose, estuvo a punto de caer sobre sus rodillas pero consiguió enderezarse. Con un brazo sujetaba a su niña y con el otro cubrió su herida húmeda y caliente en su panza mientras se alejaba despacio de esa criatura que levantaba su cabeza y la miraba, burlón.

Se dispuso a correr aunque fuera inútil.

Y entonces… fue inútil… ella murió.

-Y entonces… adonde iremos ahora… Narumi…- decía una mujer vestida con un corsé negro que resaltaba su gran pecho operado y una falda que solo le cubría la mitad de su trasero

-No sé a…- pero no termino de decir Narumi ya que entonces escucho unos disparos y un grito de agonía.

-Narumi a dónde vas- preguntaba la mujer.

Pero Narumi no le contesto ya que tenía un mal presentimiento y cuando llego al lugar del disparo media hora después.

Oyó un lloro ahogado que procedía de algún lugar, en la distancia. Un sonido tan insignificante.

-Pero que… diablos… ¡YUKA!- gritaba Narumi al ver el cuerpo de esa mujer.

De la mujer que amaba aunque su sentimiento gamas fue correspondido.

-¿¡YUKA!? ¡HABLAME!- gritaba Narumi con una mirada furiosa y triste mientras lloraba

-Na… ¿Narumi?- decía Yuka con una voz insignificante.

-¿Yuka? Que te paso quien te hizo esto- preguntaba Narumi mientras agarraba el cuerpo casi sin vida de Yuka y le agarraba la mano.

-Narumi… cui…dala… a…Ma…la, no dejes que le hagan lo mismo que a mí y su padre por… favor, no dejes que pongan sus manos encima de ella, dile que siempre la amamos y dale esto por favor… Narumi… rescata a Mi…ka…n- decía Yuka con sus últimas palabras y con sus últimas lágrimas.

-¿Yuka? ¡YUUKAAAA!- gritaba Narumi al cielo nocturno con lágrimas en los ojos.

Oyó otra vez ese pequeño aullido de desvalimiento que lo atrajo a ese lugar, se acercó para ver que era ese sonido.

-Asi que tú eres Mikan… que linda niña… - decía Narumi aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ven yo te protegeré, vamos a un lugar seguro, vamos a Gakuen Alice- decía Narumi para él y la niña.

Pero el lloro continuaba. No cesaba. Le rompía el corazón, ahora caminando hacia la avenida mientras miraba, sin ver nada, más que la luz del amanecer.

Continuara…

**Espero que les guste ¿review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡La vida es para vivirla feliz!**

**Capítulo dedicado para mis tres inspiraciones… denys skipbeatlove y Maria**

**Capítulo 1**

***En la actualidad primero de enero***

Caminaba entre ellos sin ser notada, como cualquier otro transeúnte en la hora punta de la tarde, recorriendo con dificultad el camino hacia la estación de trenes bajo la nevada de febrero. Nadie presto atención a la pequeña mujer oculta bajo la capucha de una parka excesivamente grande, con una bufanda que le tapaba la cara justo debajo de los ojos, esos ojos que miraban la multitud de peatones con agudo interés. Demasiado agudo, ella era consiente, pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaba ansiosa por hallarse entre ellos.

En su cabeza retumbaba la atronadora música de rock que llegaba a través de los diminutos auriculares del MP3. Ella merodeaba por las calles de Japón con un puñal en el bolsillo y una espada con el filo de titanio atado a su pierna.

Mikan cruzo un semáforo y se encamino por la calle de la estación. Podía ver personas moviéndose silenciosamente, sus palabras, y más importante aún, sus pensamientos, que resultaban amortiguados por las agresivas letras de las canciones, el griterío de las guitarras y el punzante latido del bajo que llenaba sus oídos y vibraban en sus huesos.

Ella camino todavía más durante dos horas bajo el frio hasta que llego a su destino.

-Hola… abuelo, ya han pasado 8 años desde ese día y como todos los años te digo… Gracias por salvarme ese día-

Después de limpiar la tumba de abuelo se destinó a irse ya que estar afuera no era seguro para los de como ella y mucho menos para ella.

***Ese mismo día***

-Una entrega especial para la doctora Mikan Sakura-

Mikan levanto la mirada de la fila de pacientes y sonrió a pesar de lo tarde que era y de lo cansada que se sentía.

-Uno de este día voy a aprender a decirte que no- decía Mikan.

-¿Crees que necesitas practicar mucho? ¿Qué pasaría si te vuelvo a pedir que te cases conmigo?-

Ella suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza ante aquellos brillantes ojos azules oscuros igual que su cabello y esa deslumbrante sonrisa que de repente se había vuelto hacia ella.

-No estoy hablando de nosotros Tsubasa aparte ya tienes a Misaki ¿y qué hay de las ocho en punto? Faltan quince minutos para la media noche, por el amor de dios.

-Ya, ya, de todos modos no es como si te hubiera levantado… mira quince para las doce y tú sigues a aquí en el hospital con pacientes y lo más importante toma- Tsubasa le dio un regalo a Mikan y le beso la mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños número quince Mikan, este es por parte mía y Misaki aun que como siempre te lo damos a esta hora ya que nunca estas durante el día - decía Tsubasa.

-Gracias Tsubasa y dale las gracias a Misaki también- decía Mikan mientras abrazaba a Tsubasa que era como su hermano ya que él había cuidado con cariño desde que su abuelo había muerto.

-Fuiste a la tumba de tu abuelo ¿verdad?- preguntaba Tsubasa mientras veía a Mikan abrir su regalo.

-Mi abuelo, por dios él no era nada mío, pero aun así el me salvo de no caer en la oscuridad junto a Narumi y lo sabes bien Tsubasa- decía Mikan mientras jalaba el listón de una pequeña caja.

-Bueno eso lo sé pero aun así tú le decías abuelo tú te encariñaste demasiado ya que como tú dices te salvo de la oscuridad pero aun así Mikan no te exijas demasiado ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si te exiges decimado o te…- pero Tsubasa fue interrumpido por Mikan.

-Ya lo sé que no debo de hacer si quiero seguir siendo lo que soy… no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo ocurrido hace ocho años…Tsubasa gracias por el regalo es hermoso, sus piedras alice gracias, enserio muchas gracias- decía Mikan mientras volvía a abrazar a Tsubasa.

Su hermoso regalo de cumpleaños eran las piedras de Tsubasa y Misaki una era de color azul y la otra un rosa fuerte.

-De nada mi hermosa Mikan ya sabes que para mí y Misaki eres como nuestra hermana- decía Tsubasa mientras alegaba a Mikan un poco de el para ver su hermoso rostro.

-Además verte vestida de enfermera me hace querer enfermarme a diario ahora comprendo por qué tienen muchos pacientes a diario- decía Tsubasa mientras veía picaronamente a Mikan.

-Tsubasa, ¡le diré a Misaki que me estas acosando!- le gritaba Mikan.

Mikan traía puesto un mini vestido de enfermera pegado y una bata larga con unas botas blancas pegadas debajo de la rodilla y traía puesto una coleta alta ya que no se permitía el cabello suelto.

-Pero porque demonios, el uniforme aun no comprendo- se quejaba Mikan.

-Bueno no es algo que podamos alegar, aparte a ti solo te ven los niños de la sección primaria los únicos que te vemos así vestida somos Misaki, Tono~senpai y yo, ya que hasta te avergüenzas de que tus compañeros de clase te vean así, pero Mikan ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- decía Tsubasa.

-Claro ¿Cuál es?- respondía Mikan.

-Bueno es que vengo de una misión pero me patearon el trasero ha pero la termine con éxito y bueno ya sabes el resto me abrieron una parte del brazo y si Misaki se entera se va a preocupar ya que todavía no sabe de las misiones ni quiero que sepa de qué hacemos, ni lo que somos los que permanecemos a las habilidades peligrosas, sabes a lo que me refiero- decía Tsubasa serio.

-Si lo sé ya que también pertenezco a la habilidad peligrosa, dame tu brazo- le decía a Tsubasa mientras este lo estiraba y dejaba al descubierto una herida toda negra infectada y –Tsubasa, ¡PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME HABIAS DICHO ANTES MALDITO ESTUPIDO TE PUSIERON VENENO IDIOTA!- le gritaba Mikan enojada y preocupada.

-Es que no lo sabía aparte gracias a la piedra alice que nos distes a los de nuestro grupo de habilidades no nos hace reacción tan rápido, aparte ¿estas preocupada por mí?- decía Tsubasa lo último en tono coqueto.

-Claro que me preocupo. Yo te quiero- decía Mikan.

-Sí- dijo Tsubasa, fingiendo estar un poco malhumorado- Como un hermano- terminaba de decir.

-Tsubasa pensé que ya habías superado lo de nosotros, sabes que lo de nosotros fue un error, un error de niños- le recalcaba Mikan mientras recordaba lo que ella y Tsubasa habían pensado hacer.

-Si lo sé que fue un error, a aparte sabes que yo amo a Misaki y lo de nosotros quedara como oni-chan e imouto, lo se ¡duele!- lo último lo dijo gritando ya que Mikan había terminado de sanarlo y al final le pego en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Mikan?- Se quejaba Tsubasa mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Porque eres un idiota sin remedio, aparte ya es hora de irnos, vámonos- decía Mikan mientras se disponía irse a cambiar el uniforme.

-De acuerdo te espero para irnos juntos- decía Tsubasa mientras se sentaba en los bancos del pasillo.

-Ok- respondía Mikan.

-Buenas noches- decía una enfermera.

-Buenas noches, Selty-sempai- respondía Tsubasa.

-Es una niña estupenda- dijo Selty.

-Mikan es la mejor- se mostró de acuerdo Tsubasa, cruzando las manos como todo un hermano orgulloso de su hermanita.

-Ya no es una niña, ya cumplió quince- refunfuñaba otra enfermera.

-Lo sé pero todavía pareciera que lo es, todavía me acuerdo de cuando la vimos por primera vez de cuando Narumi nos la trajo de bebe realmente era una mona, tú eras la más emocionada Syzzu-chan- decía Selty.

-Lo sé, pero lo más importante ya vámonos ya es la una de la madrugada y estoy cansada- decía Syzzu.

-Buen trabajo las veo luego- decía Tsubasa.

-Gracias- respondían en unísono ambas enfermeras.

-Tsubasa ya vámonos- decía Mikan cuando salía de los vestuarios.

-De acuerdo vámonos- respondía Tsubasa.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno talvez este capitulo no fue muy interesante pero prometo que los demás si, asi que porfavor no me degen de leer… porque unque sea un comentario hace que me esfuerze!**

**Denys: Gracias me esforsare en los demás capítulos. Aunque no soy muy buena escribiendo historias de peleas y asi pero me esforsare ¡Cuidate!**

**Skipbeatlove: la verdad me inspire demasiado para aser este prologo, espero que también te interese este capitulo. ¡Besos!**

**Maria: jejeje Bueno aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo jejeje ¡gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡La vida es para vivirla feliz!**

***Capitulo 2***

-Bueno dejando atrás la casi tonta muerte del gato, termina de hablar Natsume, que ya casi va a amanecer- dice Rui.

-Total al final solo supe que van a hacer un ejército y vendrán por todos los que estemos en contra de su jefe, también averigüe que están raptando a los niños desde que están en preescolar ya que es más fácil manipularlos, también los que están en las calles y algunos son robados de los brazos de sus madres desde que son bebes- dio por terminada la charla Natsume.

-¿También a los bebes? ¿Qué piensan hacer con ellos?- decía Yōichi que ahora ya tiene ocho años.

-Para en un futuro utilizarlo por si hay una rebelión, y ellos serán fieles ya que desde que nacieron serán manipulados, hasta darían la vida por quien llamaran "jefe"… lo que sabemos ahora es que "el" está robando niños para manipularlos a su placer y está recogiendo a los alices que la academia no ha descubierto también sabemos que están utilizando una droga para los que no tiene los alices bien desarrollados puedan estar completos y así entrenar al cien por ciento, también su segundo efecto sería el borrar sus mentes, como ya ha sucedido en una ocasión. Sin embargo no sabemos quienes trafican la droga. Tenemos que encontrar a ese traficante. Averiguar de dónde proviene la droga - decía Rei un poco preocupado.

-Me da escalofríos pensar en él, que ese maldito podría hacer con esa droga a nivel mundial. No seremos capaces de contener una epidemia. Reinaría la anarquía- comentaba Tsubasa demasiado serio.

-Entonces ahora tenemos que buscar el laboratorio del traficante, destruirlo y seguir con nuestras investigaciones ¿Verdad?- decía Aoi

-Asi, es Aoi~chan pero ni tu ni Yo~chan, ayudaran- decía Rei.

-¿Por qué?- respondía la niña confundida.

-Porque… si a ti o a Yo~chan le sucede algo, ninguno de nosotros no lo perdonaríamos- decía Hayate.

-¡Pero Rei~onichan!- se quejaba Aoi que ahora ya estaba de pie.

-A~chan- (forma cariñosa de referirse a Aoi) decía Yōichi mientras agitaba la cabeza en signo de que no siguiera discutiendo.

Ya que aunque él seguía siendo joven el comprendía por qué no participarían.

-Ya es hora que nos vallamos, ya amaneció y tenemos que asistir a las clases- decía Nobara.

-Esta, bien pueden retirarse todos menos Mikan- decía persona.

-¿Para qué me ocupas persona?- hablo Mikan ya que todos se habían ido.

-Mikan, es hora de que empieces a ser misiones- decía persona un poco serio.

-Pe… pero… Persona- trataba de quejarse Mikan.

-ya sé que no debes, ya lo sé pero te necesitamos a ti y a tus habilidades- decía Persona.

-De… acuerdo- decía Mikan no muy convencida.

-Gracias Mikan- decía persona mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Sabes… a mí no me debes de sonreír deberías sonreírle a ella- decía Mikan mientras le daba una mirada picara.

-O/O… Mikan… pero… que dices- trataba de hablar Persona.

-Jajajajaja, lo siento pero tú y yo sabemos a quién me re…- pero Mikan fue interrumpida.

-Mikan, se te va a ser tarde ya vete y en la tarde te espero para empezar tu entrenamiento-

-Ok~~~ pero, si no te das prisa te la quitaran, creo que a ella le gusta Hyuuga~kun-

-¿Y a mí que?-

-Adiós- se despedía Mikan después de molestar a Persona un poco.

-¿Cómo me quitaran algo que no es mío?- pensaba persona ya estando solo.

***Treinta y cinco minutos después***

-¡Buenos días!- llegaba Mikan toda feliz a su salón de clases.

Como de costumbre unos contestaban sus buenos días y otros no.

-¡Hotaru buenos días!-

Y como de costumbre Hotaru le pego con su invento baka gum 2000.

-Hotaru, eso fue muy cruel de tu parte- se quejaba Mikan mientras se recuperaba de su cabeza por pegar muy fuerte en la pared.

-No es mi culpa, ya sabes que esta cosa se dispara sola cuando ve idiotas- decía Hotaru seria mientras leía un libro.

-Hotaru, ese libro no se trata sobre…- pero Mikan nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-Sí, trata sobre eso y que-

-Nada yo solo comentaba, por cierto te mando saludos Hayate~sempai-

-… … …-

-Hotaru, dale una oportunidad al sempai es muy buena gente y el solo quiere ser tu amigo- le decía Mikan a Hotaru pero esta no estaba prestando mucha atención.

-No tienes remedio….- decía Mikan mientras soltaba un suspiro y se iba a su asiento.

En eso entran sus compañeros de asiento y se hace un alboroto.

-¡Buenos Nogi~sama, Hyuuga~sama!- Solamente se escuchaban los gritos de las locas.

-Que fans más locas, pero bueno siempre ha sido así desde que ellos entraron, está bien que son guapos y todo, pero no es para exagerar- pensaba Mikan mientras veía a sus compañeros sentarse a lado de ella.

-Buenos días, Hyuuga~kun, Ruka~pyon- decía como siempre Mikan.

-Buenos días, Mikan- respondía Ruka.

Y como siempre Natsume nunca saludo a Mikan, eso ya no es raro ya que él jamás le responde el buenos días a nadie a que no sea a Ruka, Aoi y Yōichi.

Sin más que decir empezaron las clases del profesor preferido de todos… Narumi…

-Buenos días mis niños-

Nadie más que unos pocos contestaron el saludo.

-En la clase de hoy iremos al bosque del este-

-¡¿Qué?!- reprocharon demasiados ya que el bosque del este era uno de los más peligrosos y tenebrosos de los bosques de Gakuen.

-Asi es, al bosque el este ahí escondí unos papelitos que tendrán que encontrar y el que encuentre todos será el que gane un premio-

-¿Qué premio?-

-Buena pregunta Kokoro, el premio les va a encantar a casi todos, ya que el equipo ganador podrá mandar una carta a su familia ¿acaso no es un gran premio?- decía Narumi todo feliz ya que como dijo casi todo el grupo estaba tan feliz y emocionado.

Y dijo casi todo ya que algunos, no conocían a su familia o habían sido abandonados.

-Silencio mis niños (Aplaude Narumi para que le presten atención), este tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo? Como saben solo a algunos se les concede ese privilegio así que no se lo digan a nadie yo entregare las cartas personalmente y les traeré una respuesta, así que vamos a ser los equipos y comencemos el juego- decía Narumi y como respuesta todos gritaron de la emoción.

**Continuara…**

**Hola, cómo están? Espero que bien bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que les agrade…. ¡Cuidense! :)**

**Skipbeatlove: gracias por tu apoyo la siguire con ganas y apartir de aquí se pondrá emocionante ¡Cuidate! **

**Guest: Kanna: jejejeje gracias si la continuare pero no soy muy buena con este tipo de historias pero veras que me saldrá genial.**

**Meiko: que lindo que te ahiga encantado ya tratare que tamnien te encante los demás ¡Besos tronados a las dos!**

**Amai Star of Darkness: Hola! Tratare de subir los capítulos mas rápido que bueno que te ahiga gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡La vida es para vivirla feliz!**

**Capítulo 4**

-Los equipos ya están listos. Las reglas del juego son fáciles encuentren su color de papel, tienen prohíbo agarrar otros papeles ya que si agarran otro color que no es o lo esconden en otro lugar serán descalificados, no violencia, pueden usar sus alices, bueno una persona de cada equipo venga por su papel-

-¿Hyuga que color nos tocó?- dice Hotaru indiferentemente.

-Café- responde Natsume con el mismo tono de voz de Hotaru.

-¿Qué dice el papel Natsume?-

-Léelo tu Ruka, ya que este juego será pan comido-

-Soy dulce, tierna y siempre sonrió- leía en voz alta Ruka -¿Qué quiere decir esto?- pregunta un poco confundido Ruka.

-Tonto-

-¿Por qué me dices tonto Natsume?-

-Hey, dame la siguiente tarjeta- dice Natsume con su tono indiferente.

-Aquí esta-

-¿Mikan?- dice sorprendido Ruka.

-Sí, Narumi~sensei me la dio y me dijo que si en diez segundos no sabían la respuesta se las diera-

-Soy alto, rosa y café- empieza a leer Hotaru sin tomar importancia lo comentado por Mikan.

-¿Alto, rosa y café?- ahora era la confundida Mikan.

-Idiota, que más podría ser si no el árbol de sakura-

-Hyuga~kun… no soy idiota-

-No me importa vamos- y dada por terminada la conversación el equipo camino hasta el árbol de sakura o como Natsume dice "Mi árbol".

-¿Dónde estará la nota?- preguntaba Ruka ya que habían estado buscando en todas partes del suelo y no la hallaban.

-Ahí en la copa- contestaba Hotaru mientras apuntaba al papel que sobresalía de la copa del árbol por su color –Hyuga ve por el-

-Y porque debo ir yo- se quejaba Natsume

-porque siembre subes a la copa de este árbol muy fácilmente, ve rápido por la nota- decía fríamente Hotaru.

Ya que Hotaru ni Natsume se llevaban bien, ya que jamás habían conversado, aunque siempre se juntaban en equipo junto con Ruka y Mikan ya que eran las únicas dos chicas del salón que no se les caían los calzones con solo verlos y eso les hacía sentir cómodos a él y a Ruka y por supuesto Ruka y Mikan se habían hecho grandes amigos.

Y sin más que comentar Natsume subió al árbol por la nota con una destreza que le hacía honor a su apodo.

-Natsume parece un gato negro desde aquí- pensaba Mikan.

En los pensamientos de Mikan él lo llamaba Natsume desde hace tiempo… desde que Aoi~chan entro en la vida de ella.

-Aquí esta-decía Natsume mientras saltaba de la copa del árbol.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntaba Mikan.

Natsume solo quemo el papel tras terminar de leer.

-Vamos por el maestro gay-

-¿Narumi~sensei?- preguntaba Mikan.

-¿Que otro maestro gay conocemos?-

-¿Qué decía la nota?- ahora era el turno de preguntar de Ruka.

-Ni siquiera quiero recordar eso- comentaba Natsume mientras ponía una mirada de asco (de esas divertidas).

Tras ver esa cara sus amigos les salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntaba Hotaru.

-Con bear- respondía Natsume con el mismo tono indiferente de Hotaru.

-Entonces vamos- decía Hotaru.

Desde donde se encontraba Mikan y compañía quedaban unos quince minutos para llegar con bear durante un rato hubo un silencio pero como siempre alguien lo rompe.

-¿Ne, Ruka~pyon le vas a mandar una carta a tu mama?-preguntaba Mikan mientras se ponía alado de este.

-Sí y…- pero mejor callo ya que lo que iba a preguntar iba a ser doloroso para Mikan.

-¿Yo? Mmm no se tal vez le mande una carta a mi maestra Elise- esa respuesta tomo desprevenido a Ruka y a Natsume que iba escuchando la conversación aunque el fingía que no.

-Elise era la maestra de Mikan cuando empezó a controlar su Alice de curación- contestaba Hotaru la pregunta mental de Natsume y Ruka.

-Huyga~kun ¿le mandaras una carta a tu padre?- preguntaba Mikan mientras veía a Natsume caminar delante de ella.

-Si le quiero decir como esta Aoi- decía cortante Natsume.

-¿y tú Hotaru?-

-A mis padres-

-Ha de ser lindo mandarle cartas a sus padres- decía Mikan en susurro pero ese susurro lo escucharon sus personas alrededor.

-Gay~sensei ya estamos aquí-

-Bien echo mis niños ahora la pregunta esta pregunta va especialmente para Natsume~kun y Hotaru~chan-

-O.o- cara de Natsume y Hotaru

-Aquí va una frase que a todos se las he dicho pero ninguno lo ha podido completar y decir de donde es… Hay algo en este mundo que es amable y dulce abecés agrio y malo. No siempre es fácil de conseguir porque no puede ser visto. La persona que más lo merezca acabará encontrándolo. Ya que todos lo necesitamos-

-¡¿?!- pensamiento de todo el equipo

-La búsqueda de los papeles fue fácil y lo sé pero piensen mis niños porque creen que tengo aquí retenidos a cinco equipos, ¿creen que se las dejaría tan fácil?- decía Narumi mientras sonreía.

-Que sádico- pensaba Hotaru Natsume y Ruka al mismo tiempo.

A unos pasos de ellos se veían los equipos sentados, discutiendo o simplemente asiendo un berrinche en el suelo.

-¿Amor?- decía Mikan de la nada sorprendiendo a todos.

-Mikan~chan se mas especifica con la respuesta-

-Hay algo en este mundo que es amable y dulce abecés agrio y malo. La persona que más lo merezca acabará encontrándolo. Ya que todos lo necesitamos, nos dará miedo al principio ya que son emociones desconocida pero (Mikan junta sus manos se pone derecha y cierra los ojos, mientras el viento menea sus dos coletas) no importa que tan grande sea el adversario, no importa lo puro que sea, se desmorona y cae igualmente entre ambos, no importa donde vallamos siempre estaremos juntos. Nadie le pertenece a nadie, cuando dos personas se aman comienza su mañana y lo hacen como si hubieran renacido. Como las flores que vuelan en el verano-

-¿De qué hablas mikan~chan?-

**Continuara…**

**Hola como están?... espero que bien porque yo estoy como zombie jajaja enserio… ya se ya se me tarde bastante jajaja lo se ****L**** pero la escuela… y mis otras historias… y mi hospitalisacion (soy de salud débil) y apenas me dieron de alta… bueno los dejo besos.**

**Skipbeatlove:jajajaja gracias por la observación tenias razón lo repeti… gracias por tu comentario… besos y hablasos..!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡La vida es para vivirla feliz!**

**Capítulo 5**

-¿De qué hablas mikan~chan?- decía Narumi mientras ladeaba su cabeza y le sonreía.

-Eto… bueno… yo…- se ponía nerviosa Mikan, después de un bocado de aire – bueno es que en un libro llamado kawai se trata de… bueno en como una señorita que es muy fría encuentra el amor después de una desilusión y bueno esa frase dice exactamente lo mismo cuando ella se le declara al chico que quiere… ella dice eso-

-Ese libro ¿Imai no lo está cargando ahorita?- decía fríamente Natsume.

-¿Algún problema Hyuga?- respondió fríamente Hotaru.

-Ninguno que me importe-respondió con la misma frialdad.

-Ustedes dos a pesar de que siempre están en equipo no se llevan bien, dios que are con ustedes- decía Narumi mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro. -Así que a Hotaru~chan le gusta ese tipo de historias, era de esperarse ya que ella es igual que la protagonista- pensaba Narumi.

-Narumi, ¿ganamos sí o no?- preguntaba Ruka.

-Ruu~chan si ustedes ganaron-

-¡NO ME DIJAS RUU~CHAN!- Narumi molestaba con eso a Ruka ya que un día que Natsume estaba sufriendo uno de sus tantos ataques.

***Flash back de cuando nuestros protagonistas tenían diez años***

Ruka fue a buscar a Narumi (ya que es al maestro que aunque no lo admitan le tienen más confianza)

-¡Narumi!

-¿Qué paso Ruka~kun porque vienes tan asoleado?-

-Natsume… … Natsume el…el-

-Cálmate ¿Dónde está?- preguntaba Narumi preocupado.

-Venga está en el bosque-

… … … … … … … … … … … …

-Natsume-

-… … -

-Natsume me escuchas-

-¿Qué ase aquí gay~sensei Ruka?-

-Lo llame ya que te estaba dando otro ataque-

-¡Que hiciste que Ruu~chan!-gritaba furioso Natsume.

***Fin del flash back***

-Ya, ya- decía para tranquilizar a Ruka ya que ni Narumi se quería enfrentar contra el Alice de feromonas de animales de él y tener que enamorar a un oso o un tigre o algo peor. –Mis niños volvamos al salón- gritaba Narumi una vez que todos los equipos habían llegado.

***En el salón de clases***

-El equipo ganador fue el de Mikan- anunciaba Narumi.

-Que mal- -y yo que le quería mandar una carta a mi familia- se oían mormuros de los demás estudiantes.

-Ya que todos se esforzaron demasiado todos tendrán permiso de mandar una carta pero como no ganaron no podrán mandar un regalo ¿ok?- comentaba Narumi ya que desde el principio tenía pensado eso.

-¡Sí!- se escucharon los gritos de emoción.

-Entonces tienen todo el día libre para poder escribir la carta y el equipo ganador escoger su regalo que va a mandar, adiós mis niños- después de lo dicho Narumi salió del salón de clases.

-Hotaru, vamos a los dormitorios- decía Mikan mientras le sonreía.

-Si- contestaba secamente Hotaru.

-Natsume-

-Vamos Ruka-

-Si-

***En la habitación de Hotaru***

-Hotaru, tu hermano…-

-¿Qué tiene el?-

-Bueno… ¿no le dirás?-

-De que-

-De que le vas a mandar una carta a tus papas-

-No-

-Pero…-

-Mikan él puede mandar cartas-

-Ya veo-

-Mikan…-

-¿Si?-

-como vas en…-

-Bien, Hotaru empezare a hacer misiones-

Hotaru al escuchar eso abrió los ojos como platos y voltio a ver a Mikan ya que todo el tiempo que estuvieron platicando ella se la había pasado escribiendo y no viéndola.

-Mikan pero tu…-

-Lo se Hotaru pero esa vez solo tuve un… "exceso de mal genio" ya puedo controlarme-

-Mikan, pero persona dijo que jamás ibas a volver a pelear por eso el tonto de Andu~senpai acepto ser de H.P-

-Eso también lo sé, Hotaru- Mikan se levanta de la cama para abrazar a Hotaru que estaba ya sentada sobre sus rodillas mirando a Mikan.

-Yo acepte, el mundo, nuestro mundo está pasando una crisis y tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder-

-Pero sigue siendo muy temprano- decía Hotaru mostrando una expresión de preocupación.

-Lo sé, Hotaru es muy raro que tú te preocupes- dice Mikan sonriendo preocupadamente.

-Es que si te pasara algo… Mikan si te perdiera yo me volvería loca-

-No me pasara nada, o al menos eso tratare aparte en la habilidad todos son muy buenos-

Pero como siempre algo tiene que arruinar los momentos emotivos y en esta ocasión fue el celular de Mikan.

-Un mensaje de persona, dice que valla lo más posible a verlo-

-Mikan…-

-Estaré bien Hotaru, no te preocupes-

Y con eso salió Mikan de la habitación de Hotaru dejando a una Hotaru preocupada.

**Continuara…**

**Hola! Después de mi larga ausencia es que ya ven las enfermedades jejeje y hay una noticia super mala bueno para mi estoy empezando ir a recuperar materias replovadas los sabados hoy fue mi primer dia que horror!**

**Guest: que bueno que te ahiga gustado.. listo ya esta subido el cap… espero que te guste… cuídate!**

**Skipbeatlove: que bueno que te ahiga gustado ****J**** tratare de subir cada sábado después de escuela (la subiré desde la nueva Tablet) que emoción besos tronados!**

**Daniela Cipriano: Wow* te llamas igual que mi clon Daniela! Jajaja si típico estas inspirada y te cortan el rollo jajja gracias mi salud ya esta un poco mejor… pero tendre que ir muy seguido al hospital a chequeos y eso ****L**** pero ni modo ahí que vivir la vida feliz! Gracias ¡! Tu también cuídate abrazos! **


	6. Chapter 6

**¡La vida es para vivirla feliz!**

**Capítulo 6**

-¿Persona?-

-Estoy en el campo de entrenamiento- grito persona.

-¿Para qué me ocupabas?- pregunto Mikan una vez allí.

-Espérame aquí Mikan en unos minutos voy para allá-

-Ok-

Persona desapareció dejando a Mikan en la entrada de la sala de entrenamiento.

Ella entró, caminando por el suelo liso y apretado de tierra, por delante más allá de los extremos colgados de dos correas largas, trenzadas de cuero que se colocaban alrededor de la viga que estaban en el centro de la estructura.

Mikan coloco sus cuchillas envueltas en un fardo de paja cercano y se lo puso de cuclillas. Ella se movió hasta alcázar el par de correos de cuero largo que hacía, una en cada mano. Ella enredo el cuero alrededor de sus muñecas un par de veces, probando la holgura de estas. Cuándo lo sintió cómodo, ella se extendió flexionando sus brazos y se levantó del suelo tan suavemente como si ella tuviera alas. Suspendida, con esa sensación de ingravidez, temporalmente transportada, Mikan comenzó su calentamiento con las correas. El cuero crujía suavemente cuando se volvió para darse vuelta e intercambio su cuerpo varios pies del suelo. Esta era la paz para ella, la sensación de sus miembros ardiendo, poniéndose más fuertes y más ágil con cada movimiento controlado.

Mikan se dejó a si misma deslizarse en una meditación ligera, sus ojos cerrados, todos sus sentidos entrenados hacia el interior, concentrándose en su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración, en el fluido concierto de sus músculos cuando ella se desperezo de un agarre largo, para mantener la imposición a otro. No fue sino hasta que ella había girado sobre su eje para quedar en una postura con la cabeza hacia abajo, y sus tobillos ahora afianzando bien las correas para sostenerla en lo alto, que ella sintió una leve agitación en el aire a su alrededor. Fue repentino y sutil, pero inconfundible.

Tan inconfundible como el calor de un aliento que exhalaba ahora calentando su mejilla.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Luchado para enfocarse en los alrededores invertidos y el intruso que estaba de pie debajo de ella. Era su compañero de clases Natsume.

-¡Mierda!- ella dijo entre dientes, su falta de atención haciendo oscilar un poco el dominio de las correas. -¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?-

-Tranquila- dijo Natsume. Él levantó sus manos como si fuera a estabilizarla -No estaba tratando de asustarte-

-No lo hiciste- Contesto ella con palabras planas, pronunciadas con frialdad. Con una líquida flexión de su cuerpo, se trasladó a sí misma fuera de su alcance. -¿Te importaría? Estás interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento-

-Ah- Sus oscuras cejas se arquearon hacia arriba mientras su mirada seguía la línea de su cuerpo en donde todavía colgaba de los tobillos. -¿Qué es exactamente lo que tú estás entrenando allí arriba, para el Cirque du Soleil?-

Ella no dignifico el pinchazo con una respuesta. No es que él esperara una. Él Giró lejos de ella y se dirigió hacia el poste que estaba al otro extremo de la perrera. Él extendió la mano y sus dedos rastrearon las más profundas de las muchas cicatrices que tenía la madera. Entonces él encontró sus cuchillas y levantó la tela que las contenía. Metal tintineo al chochar suavemente dentro del cuadrado doblado de seda atado con la cinta de listo y terciopelo.

Mikan bajo de las correas y se colocó alado de Natsume estirándole la mano.

-¿Me las prestarías?-

-No creo que sea muy conveniente que una enfermera dulce con bragas de corazones tenga que llevar algo tan peligroso y aparte señorita corazones ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Dámelas y sabrás-

-De acuerdo pero no me culpes si te llegas a cortar corazones-

-No te preocupes señor gato-

Natsume le entrego las cuchillas a Mikan. Los dedos de Mikan dedos se morían de ganas por trabajar. Sus músculos ahora estaban flexibles por el calentamiento, listos para ser empujados con una o dos horas de duro entrenamiento. Ella giró alrededor con la lámina en la mano y dirigió una señal hacia el poste donde Natsume encontraba apoyado.

– ¿Te importaría? Yo no quiero juzgar mal mi marca y golpeó accidentalmente en su lugar-

Él recorrió con la mirada el poste y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Mas bien no lo haría para ti que fuera más interesante, el combate de entrenamiento con un oponente real que puede devolverte el golpe? O tal vez para ti funcione mejor con las probabilidades apiladas de forma desigual en tu favor-

Ella sabía que él estaba poniendo un cebo, pero el brillo de sus ojos era de juguetón, bromista. ¿Estaba él realmente coqueteando con ella? Su naturaleza práctica le hizo erizarse los bellos de la nuca con cautela. Ella pasó su pulgar por el borde de la lámina mientras ella lo miraba, inseguro de qué hacer con él ahora.

–Prefiero trabajar sola-

-Muy bien-Él inclinó su cabeza, pero solo hizo un pequeño desplazamiento del camino. Desafiándola con su mirada. -Haz lo que quieras-

Mikan frunció el ceño.

-Si tú no te vas a mover, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro que no te tomare como objetivo a ti?-

Él sonrió abiertamente, completamente lleno de arrogancia divertida, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Apunta a todo lo que tú quieras. Tú nunca me golpearías- Ella dejó a la cuchilla volar sin la más mínima advertencia.

El acero afilado le dio un mordisco a la madera haciendo una grieta profunda, golpeando en el blanco exactamente donde ella lo había enviado. Pero Natsume se había ido. Así como así, desapareciendo de su la línea de visión por completo.

-Mierda- pensó ella.

Él era mucho más rápido que cualquier otro, tan ágil como un depredador de la selva. Ella no era ningún rival para él con las armas o la fuerza física ya que a comparación ella era una mujer y el un hombre que aunque eso no tuviera nada que ver él era un poco más rápido y fuerte que ella aparte de que él siempre estaba entrenando y ella tenía años que no lo hacía, ella sabía esto incluso antes de que ella enviara la daga volando por el aire. Sin embargo, ella había esperaba que al menos mermar al arrogante, engreído hijo de puta por incitarla.

Sus propios reflejos afilados por la precisión, Mikan estiro su brazo y alcanzó otra de sus cuchillas en la espera. Pero cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la empuñadura labrada, ella sintió al aire revolverse detrás de ella, sintiendo el calor a través de la longitud de las hebras de cabello que estaban sobre su barbilla.

El metal afilado de una chuchilla, subió por debajo de su mandíbula. Una dura pared muscular duro le apretaba se columna vertebral.

-¡No me diste!- -Me echaste de menos-

Ella tragó saliva cuidadosamente alrededor de la prensa ligera de la cuchilla que estaba bajo se barbilla. Tan suavemente como ella podría hacer, se relajó sus brazos a los costados. Entonces en ese momento atrajo con la mano la daga sobre su eje desde detrás de ella para descansarla significativamente entre sus muslos separados.

-Parece que te encontré- y con esa palabra Mikan sorprendió a Natsume poniendo atrás de él y derribándolo.

-Mierda-

-No porque use bragas de corazones signifique que sea un amor gatito-

\- No te preocupes, cariño, así me gustan, salvajes- ahora Natsume tenía a Mikan debajo de él.

-¿¡One~chan y Oni~chan que hacen!?- se oye el grito del pobre Youchi.

-Niños tápense los ojos- dice Hayate tapándole los ojos a Aoi.

-O/O- -no…nosotros…-

-No asíamos nada esta pervertida me quiso violar eso es todo- respondió con voz fría pero un poco simpática Natsume.

-¡Hyuga~kun eso es mentira!-

-Bueno Natsume y compañía, Mikan a partir de ahora ara misiones con nosotros-decía sin importarle mucho la conversación que se estaba llevando acabo

-Pero Mikan~chan no sabe pelear y será muy peligroso para ella- decía Rui.

-Eso júzguenlo ustedes- comentaba Persona mientras se acercaba a Mikan. -Mikan-

-¿Si?-respondia la nombrada.

-Esto va a ser una pelea de verdad te golpeare fuertemente y tú me golpearas a mí, en quince minutos me tienes que vencer de lo contrario te pondré cinco limitadores alice ¿entendiste?-

-Persona, no seas tan cruel con ella, ¿cinco? Es una exageración- decía preovupada Nobara

-Está bien Nobarita- decía Mikan antes de que Persona dijera algo ya que ella sabía que Persona era débil ante Nobara.

-Entonces todos vallan a la cabina de observación- asiéndole caso a lo que dijo persona todos los demás se fueron a la cabina de observación.

…. …. … …

-Espero que ya estés lista Mikan, recuerda nada de alices esta será una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo-

-Si-

-Entonces que empiece- gritaba Tsubasa preocupado desde la cabina de observación.

Después del grito de Tsubasa, Mikan salta al barrote donde había estado practicando su puntería y salta rápidamente para darle una patada a Persona en la cara antes de que este pudiera reaccionar a moverse.

-Vaya que no me esperaba esto Mikan, hace tanto tiempo que no peleo contra ti- decía persona mientras todavía mantenía la cara volteada por el golpe.

-Ni yo contra ti Persona- decía seria Mikan.

-Mikan, no pensé que fuera tan rápida- comentaba Hajime.

-¿Mikan~onechan antes peleaba?- preguntaba preocupada Aoi.

-Si… pero será mejor que ella les cuente- decida Tsubasa mientras estaba atento a la pelea.

-Mikan hace mucho tiempo, eras más… … fuerte por así decirlo-

-Pero hace tiempo fue cuando enloquecí, Persona-

-Vasta de charla- después de eso Persona corrió hacia donde estaba Mikan y la trato de patear pero esta lo esquivo. Para después devolverle la patada que este alcanzo a esquivar también.

-Tus reflejos no se han oxidado, eso es bueno- mientras decía esto persona, Mikan estaba tratando de golpearlo con las manos.

-Pero tu fuerza- Persona agarro una mano de Mikan para atraerla a él y darle una patada en el estómago, obligando a Mikan a estamparse contra el suelo a varios metros de persona.

*Sonido metálico*

-No bajes la guardia solo porque lograste tumbarme- decía Mikan

-¿Cuándo fue qué?- Miraba sorprendido Persona la herida echa con una cuchilla en el brazo izquierdo.

Sonrisita malvada –Mi primera patada-

-Ya veo, muy lista- comentaba Persona mientras se agarraba la mano.

-Gracias pero *Sonido de choque metálico* peleare enserio- decía Mikan ya emocionada por la pelea.

Persona quiso cortar a Mikan pero este salto para esquivarlo y cortarlo pero igual Persona esquivaba todos los ataques que proporcionaba Mikan. Después de varios ataques Mikan logro que Persona tirara la cuchilla y esta le lanzo una patada que logro partir el poste donde estaba las cuchillas lanzando a Persona.

-Mikan~chan jamás pensé que fuera buena peleando- comentaba Nobara.

-Mierda- decía persona que estaba boca arriba con Mikan encima.

-Gane Persona y solo me llevo diez minutos- respondía Mikan mientras se paraba y le daba la mano para que se parara.

-Sí, si-decía persona mientras le tomaba la mano.

… … … … … …

-Fea~onechan donde aprendiste a pelear así-

-Yo~chan no me digas así- decía Mikan mientras hacia un puchero.

-Bueno ¿One~chan donde aprendiste a pelear así?- decía Youchi ya corrigiendo.

-Cuando tenía unos… seis años empecé a entrenar con persona…-

-One~chan está sangrando de la pansa- decía Youchi para todos mientras apuntaba a la panza de Mikan.

-Mikan~onechan ¿estás bien?- preguntaba preocupadas Aoi.

-Si lo estoy Aoi~chan, solo es un pequeño rasguño, ahorita me curare sola- decía Mikan mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Aoi.

-Mikan~chan ¿segura que estas bien?-

-Si Nobarita estoy bien-

-Mikan tienes que salir a tu primera misión en media hora- decía persona.

**Continuara…**

**Skipbeatlove: hola! Jajajaja todavía pasara un poco de tiempo antes de saber de que hablaba hotaru. que alegria que te ahiga gustado Cuídate! Besos… y abrazos**

**Daniela Cipriano: Gracias, por lo de mi salud, jejeje mi clon jajaja es mi hermana gemela pues no me esperes que ya llegue jajajaja así me dice un amigo y bueno el capitulo tambien epero que tambin te agrade este cuídate besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡La vida es para vivirla feliz!**

**Capítulo 7**

-Mikan, debes seguir a los tipos que participan con "Z" Supimos que uno de ellos iría por un paquete a las ocho de la noche al nombre de Rain, en la paquetería del centro de la ciudad de Tokio, recuerda recolectar información y si es necesario solo heridos y bórrales la memoria- decía Persona mientras esperaba que Mikan se pusiera el disfraz.

-Mikan~onechan espero que te veas igual de linda con el cabello negro y corto- decía Aoi.

-Gracias Aoi~chan ¿iré sola?- decía Mikan.

-Si- contestaba Persona.

-De acuerdo-

-Pero por si acaso Natsume estará merodeando por ahí ya que él también tiene tareas que a ser por esos rumbos ¿ya estás?- decía persona.

-¡Mikan~onechan/Mikan, te ves súper linda!- se oía el grito de Aoi y de Rui al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias Aoi~chan, Rui~senpai pero no es para tanto-

Mikan llevaba puesto un pantalón suelto pero apretado solamente de los tobillos, con una playera suelta de mangas largas con unos tenis todo de color negro, llevaba su peluca negra y utilizaba pupilentes verdes (ya sé que diferencia de mujer)

-Que linda se ve-pensaba Youchi

-Yo pienso que se sigue viendo igual de fea-

-Yo~chan- Regañaba Aoi a Youchi por su comentario asiendo un puchero.

-Y también One~chan se ve linda-pensaba Youchi (el primer pensamiento era sobre Aoi 3)

-Basta de halagos para corazones y pon atención- decía Natsume. -Descubrí que unos de los escondites más cercanos de esa paquetería está a diez manzanas de ahí y lo más posible es que después de que recoja el paquete se valla para allá, ahí es cuando corazones atacara y si ocupas ayuda háblame-

-Sí, claro y ¿Cómo are eso?- le contestaba Mikan.

-Toma, la piedra de la telepatía-

-Gracias Hyuga~kun, pero ¿Por qué dos?-

-Una es para buscar al agente Z y el otro para comunicarte conmigo si hay algún problema, Corazones, ¿Por qué tienes tantas piedras?-

-¿Estos? Porque, son los que me dieron los senpais y Hotaru- con esto la conversación se terminó.

-Mis gatitos, es hora de irse- decía Persona.

…. … … . … … … … .. . … . . . …. ….

Mikan caminaba por el centro de Tokio buscando al agente con la piedra de telepatía y lo único que escuchaba era pensamientos horribles, malas intenciones, pecados ocultos, odios, dios cuanto despreciaba ese contacto, pero le daba gracias a dios de que también a veces escuchaba pensamientos buenos y dulces.

-Él tiene razón, merecen ser esclavizados-Mikan abrió los ojos de golpe. La sangre se le helo en las venas desde el instante en que su mente registro aquellas palabras. Aquella única voz que esperaba oír. Siguió al portador de aquel pensamiento y lo encontró en una paquetería.

-Un paquete al nombre de Rain-

El empleado de la paquetería tecleo algo en su ordenador.

-Lo siento pero no hay ningún paquete con ese nombre, mejor venga mañana-

-De acuerdo gracias- muy educado para el gusto de Mikan.

El salió del despacho y camino por varias calles no muy transitadas, Mikan lo seguía por detrás con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta. El hombre giro en un callejón y después se metió en un edificio, Mikan entro también sin hacer ruido y lo que hayo fue un departamento limpio y al hombre de espaldas de ella hablando por teléfono.

-¿Qué…?- fue lo único que dijo el hombre ya que Mikan le había dado una patada tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Para quién trabajas?- pregunto Mikan con una máscara que dejaba solo al descubierto su ojo derecho y tapaba el resto de su cara era de color blanco y tenía forma de la cara de un gato… y cerrando el teléfono para que no oyera nadie más.

-¿Quién eres? ¡HAAA!- grito el hombre ya que Mikan le había torcido la mano.

-¿Para quién trabajas?- decía fríamente Mikan.

-No lo sé-

-¿No sabes?- decía Mikan torciendo más la mano provocando más dolor.

-No…No lo sé… jamás lo he visto… nadie lo ha visto-

-El paquete ¿Qué contenía?-

-No lo sé, te lo juro no lo sé- decía el hombre entre jadeos de dolor.

-Tsck- chasqueaba la lengua Mikan ya que alguien la estaba apuntando con un arma.

-Gatita, si eres buena tal vez me apiade de ti- decía el hombre #2

-Como si quisiera- decía Mikan para luego derribar el arma del hombre con una patada y encajar un puñal al hombre #1 en él, provocando que este se retorciera de dolor.

-Maldita- gritaba el hombre #2 mientras empujaba a Mikan hacia la pared, pero ella hizo lo mismo que con el hombre #1 le encajo un puñal en el pecho, esto hizo que la soltara y ella aprovecho para encajar más profundo el puñal. Ignorando la sangre que le salpicaba en la mano. El hombre tambaleo, se revolcó y mascullo mientras llegaba a la muerte que fue dos minutos después.

Mikan se dio la vuelta ignorando su primera misión bañada en sangre e ignorando sus órdenes no mataras a nadie.

-Pero se siente bien- decía Mikan para sí misma con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro con sangre

…..

-Hyuga~kun, ya termine ya me voy- le comunicaba a Natsume a través de la piedra.

-Corazones ¿Dónde estás?-le respondía Natsume

-Todavía en el escondite-

-Espérame, también he terminado-

-¡No!- grito Mikan y salió corriendo del departamento hacia el callejón.

-Demasiado tarde- escucho Mikan detrás de ella.

-Natsume- susurro Mikan, pero este no la escucho.

-¿En qué diablos te has metido corazones? ¿No me digas que…?-

-… … … …-

-Los mataste, corazones esa no era la misión solamente era extracción de información y si peleabas los dejas inconscientes y borrabas su memoria, ninguno de nosotros ha matado a nadie- decía sorprendido Natsume. – ¡Corazones espera!- le grito Natsume a Mikan ya que esta había salido corriendo.

… … … … … … … … .. .. .. … . .

-¡Maldita sea! Ahora sí que la hiciste grande, ¡idiota! ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? ¿Por qué?- grito Mikan en su mente, mientras le recorrían lágrimas en su cara.

Natsume salió corriendo detrás de ella, ya que había oscurecido y era cuando más peligro había para ellos. Natsume vio a un agente de "Z" que iba a toda deprisa detrás de Mikan pero no podía estar muy seguro ya que no podía ver la marca (los Z llevan una Z en una de sus manos) así que opto por seguirlo saltando de tejado en tejado, pero después aparecieron dos más, tres más, después otra vez dos y por ultimo dos más.

-Maldita sea-gruño Natsume.

Mikan estaba siendo rodeada en un callejón por diez personas Natsume avanzó de su posición y salto encima del callejón pero no se movió de ahí solo se quedó observando. Justo en ese momento uno de ellos entro en acción, Mikan lo pateo y lo dejó en el suelo, pero después los nueve restantes se movieron hacia ella, Mikan los golpeaba una y otra vez pero ellos se levantaban, uno de ellos la agarro y la tiro al frio pavimento cubierto todavía de la poca nieve que caía.

Natsume, dio un gran salto y prendió el cuerpo del hombre que había arrogado a Mikan, los demás voltearon a verlo con cara de enojados y se fueron contra Natsume para atacarlo pero igual este les prendió fuego.

Apareció otro agente pero este a diferencia de los demás usaba ropa casual y se abalanzo contra Natsume e hizo que Natsume fuera a estrellarse contra la pared del edificio de ladrillos, después el agente hizo que Natsume empezara a gritar del dolor ya que este había utilizado su alice contra el (digamos que su alice puede mandar dolor a través de la mente)

-Otra vez tu-decía Natsume jadeando del dolor.

-¿Me extrañaste?-preguntaba este con sus ojos brillantes color ámbar.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Natsume.

-Solo utilice mi alice eso es todo-decía el chico.

*chasquido de dedos* -¡Desaparece!-

-¿Pero… que…?- pregunto el chico de ojos ámbar confundido-Mi alice ya no está… ¿qué hiciste?-

-¡Corre!-grito Natsume.- ¡Vete de aquí ahora!-

-Pero…-

-¡Maldita sea, Shiro vete!-

Mikan se puso en movimiento y salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitía, salto sobre los tejados ya que era más rápido llegar así a la escuela. Estaba exhausta por sus peleas, también estaba preocupada por Natsume.

-Por dios que le diré a Persona que diablos le diré ¿Qué mate a alguien? Seguramente me golpeara, me pondrá limitadores alice, me castigara cruelmente y me regañara y… y…y… ¡no!, Mikan piensa en algo él no se tiene que enterar, -pensaba Mikan.

Ahora que había sido descubierta, solo podía pedir que Natsume no sintiera interés por descubrirla ante Persona o Tsubasa o Narumi o peor aún ante Hotaru. Ella no podía permitirse ser descubierta ni ante el temible gato Natsume.

Mikan atravesó rápidamente la última manzana que la separaba de la escuela una vez frente a la barda y salto para después salir corriendo nuevamente hacia su habitación en estrella especial, una vez dentro de su habitación cerró con llave.

"_Persona ya llegue de la misión, por lastima no hubo información pero mañana llegara el paquete perdón pero no podré ir hoy a dar mi informe estoy muy cansada"_ mando el mensaje Mikan para después meterse a bañar.

Mikan se arrastró al baño y encendió la ducha. Se quitó la funda de las cuchillas de la pierna, la coloco sobre el lavamanos, ya no estaban ninguna de las dos cuchillas porque apuñalo con ella a los agentes, pero a Mikan no le mortificaba eso ya que tenía conque remplazarlas, un buen arsenal de armas y equipo para entrenar en su habitación… eso lo había ignorado por un par de años pero ahora ya eran importantes.

Ni Mikan creía que tan drásticamente había cambiado su vida en una sola noche. Volvió a sentir lo que había sentido hace años la sensación de matar a alguien era la mejor, era única, le encantaba, ella era una asesina y eso le daba miedo, Mikan levanto la vista hacia el espejo ya empañado por el vapor del agua caliente cayendo de la regadera y se encontró con una cara manchada de sangre. Había un brillo feroz en los ojos que la miraban en el espejo.

**Continuara….**

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 7 bueno lo se no tengo perdón de dios pero esque estaba con la escuela y el fin de semana Sali y me enferme pero estoy bien… y poz aquí esta…. Cuídense!**

**Skipbeathlove: hola! Como esta? Poz me inspire en este capitulo ojala te guste mucho como a mi pero me gusto mas la ultima parte no se porque se me iso bien de película jajajaja cuídate besos **

**Sakura Dragneel Hearfilia: hola! Bueno trde quince días en actualizar me tarde… pero kami te ha escuchado y me regtaño diciéndome "¡hey! ¡actualiza!" y ¡pum! Que bueno quete guste mi historia y lá leas hasta el final **

**Cuídate! **


	8. Chapter 8

**¡La vida es para vivirla feliz!**

**Capítulo 8**

Natsume, salió del callejón después de que el chico de ojos ámbar salió nuevamente corriendo del callejón, cosa que había Natsume optado por buena decisión ya que también él estaba física y mentalmente cansado. Natsume soltó una maldición, con los nervios aun temblando por la carnicería echa por su compañera Mikan, ya que la batalla por desgracia se había llevado en el apartamento de unos de los agentes. Natsume regreso a la academia lo más pronto posible. Pero él quiso regresar a su habitación pero no le fue posible.

Golpeo la puerta y espero, pero Mikan no habría, no hubo respuesta. Tal vez el no debería estar ahí, no debería involucrarse en aquello, si los mato o no a él no le importaba pero aunque el sabia eso.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-se preguntaba mentalmente mientras abría la puerta con una llave, que pertenecía a su habitación pero como solo había unos pocos de estrella especial las llaves eran las mismas. –Tal vez su comportamiento viene de su pasado…-pero ese asunto no era problema suyo. No era de su incumbencia ¿pero qué mierdas estaba haciendo ahí parado con la puerta ya abierta, para saber lo que había pasado?

Se deslizo dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de, el, camino por toda la habitación hasta que escucho en el cuarto de baño, un chirrido metálico y la ducha se paró. Natsume voltio hacia la puerta momento después de que esta se abriera. Mikan se cubría con una toalla al tiempo que levantaba la vista y se encontrara con los ojos carmesí. Ahogo un grito, sobresaltada, llevando su delgada mano hacia la boca.

-Hyuga~kun-su voz apenas era audible por el susto que se llevó.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Nada-

-Es mi habitación ¿No? ¿Cómo entraste?-

-Estas habitaciones tienen las mismas llaves. Te olvidaste de algo en aquella habitación-le ofreció la cuchilla llena de sangre que había clavado en uno de los agentes -¿Qué hiciste?-

Ella sacudió la cabeza –Hyuga~kun, yo no soy una flor como todos creen, yo no quiero explicar nada, por favor te suplico que te vallas de aquí-

-Acabo de salvar tu hermoso trasero, por lómenos merezco una explicación-

-No te lo pedí-

-Lo sé, pero si no me das tan siquiera una pequeña explicación se la pediré a Imai- Natsume sabía que tal vez Hotaru le diría algo pero a cambio de algo más.

-¡No!-Mikan grito asustada. –Por favor no le digas nada ella no debe de saber esto, no debe saber que mate a alguien, por favor, te lo ruego-decía Mikan histérica.

-De acuerdo no le diré pero nomas dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Natsume un poco más suave ya que se sorprendió por la actitud de Mikan, ya que no era normal que perdiera la cabeza.

-No puedes hablar enserio- Natsume no muy a menudo se sorprendía pero viniendo de Mikan, una chica que se ve tan frágil como un pétalo de flor, fue como ser golpeado por alguien.

-Si Hyuga~kun yo…amo ver sufrir a la gente, amo ver como suplican y rugan por su vida, amo matar soy una sádica que quieres que haga, Por favor no le digas a nadie lo de hoy te lo suplico-

-Corazones debes prometerme que jamás lo volverás hacer ¿entiendes?-

-¿Por qué debería?-

-Porque si mueres Aoi, Yo~chan y más llorarían por ti y no quiero que mi hermanita y Yo~chan estén tristes-

-Tratare-sonreía amargamente a Natsume.

-Es un avance- decía Natsume mientras se encogía de hombros. –Me voy nos vemos mañana- se despedía Natsume mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Claro y Hyuga~kun gracias…- decía Mikan atrás de él.

-Agradece que no haiga sido tu funeral- decía fríamente Natsume mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Lo sé- decía Mikan mientras se tiraba al suelo llorando –lo sé, estúpido Natsume…- y callo desmayada Mikan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Maldición cómo es posible que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así… matar a personas que son solo normales, matar a alguien que no se puede defender, mierda ni yo lo he hecho, no puede ser posible que ella, la dulce corazones, haiga echo eso, ella parece una flor de cerezo que vuela en el viento frágil y linda, si hasta yo Natsume Hyuga piensa eso, pero es verdad solo un siego no podría ver esa belleza, - pensaba Natsume mientras se ponía su pijama (un pantalón con una camisa de mangas largas) ya recién bañadito.

-¿Cómo seguirá? Maldición se veía tan cansada, fatigada, pero si la veo otra vez pensara que me gusta y no a mí solamente me interesa saber cómo está mi amiga, listo lo dije de echo lo estás pensando- pensaba Natsume. -¿entonces qué haces parado frente a su puerta?- decía en susurro Natsume.

Natsume toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar pero seguía sin a ver respuesta alguna, entonces Natsume opto por abrir otra vez la puerta pero esta vez solo girando la perilla.

-¿Está abierta?- decía Natsume mientras trataba abrir la puerta pero algo le impedía abrirla por completo. -¿Qué…? ¡Corazones! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué te paso?- preguntaba sin parar Natsume mientras levantaba un poco a Mikan del suelo.

-Hyu…ga~kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?- decía Mikan recobrando un poco la razón.

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntaba Natsume preocupado, aunque lo estaba ocultando.

-Por favor- murmuro la, su suave voz vibraba contra el pecho de él. –No le digas a nadie… por…favor- decía Mikan entre sollozos.

Natsume soltó una maldición.

Eso no estaba bien. No podía dejarla así, Natsume apretó la mandíbula a grado que casi le podría sangrar.

-Ya te dije que no lo are, no te preocupes- decía Natsume con una suave voz, que hizo que Mikan callera dormida.

Ni siquiera él era tan frio como para acusarla y verla sufrir toda su vida.

La cogió en brazos y la llevo hasta su cama. Era tan, tan ligera, pensó. Mikan era una chica pequeña, pero pesaba tan poco como una niña en sus brazos. Al tenerla tan cerca Natsume no pudo dejar de nota su agudo ángulo de sus mejillas, la fragilidad de la línea de sus mandíbula.

Natsume la deposito cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

Con lentitud y delicadeza estiro sus delgadas pero bien formadas piernas y la coloco en una postura que parecía cómoda. La toalla se abrió dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de Mikan. Natsume se quedó envelado viendo el cuerpo desnudo de Mikan.

-Por dios es hermosa-decía Natsume en voz baja tapándose la boca y estando ligeramente sonrojado.

Era imposible pretender que uno era ciego a las curvas femeninas o a sus perfectos pechos que si Natsume agarraba uno (cosa que quería y no iba a serlo) le cabía perfectamente en la mano. Pero fue el repentino atisbo de un precioso muslo que le llamo la atención.

Allí, en la parte interior de su pierna derecha, estaba la diminuta imagen de una flor color café como los ojos de Mikan.

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó Natsume estaba tentado en acercarse pero, si lo hacía iba a perder el control de sí mismo e iba a cometer necrofilia (si quieren saber que es lo pondré al último) –Por dios es mi amiga que demonios pienso, aparte si lo hago la lastimare ya que para una mujer tiene que hacer el amor y yo no la amo- dijo para sí mismo Natsume. Pero ese tatuaje o lo que sea estaba ahí justamente se encontraba en la parte más tentadora de su muslo, justo debajo de su suave sexo.

-Ah, joder- Natsume se quitó la camisa y se la puso a Mikan, no podía seguir viéndola, la tapo con una sábana. Y se echó para atrás, la boca se le hizo agua al instante y sintió la urgencia de probar el sabor de esa dulce zona.

-Eso está más allá de mis limites- se dijo a si mismo con serenidad.

Mikan gimió débilmente, parecía tener una pesadilla. Estaba tan vulnerable ahora. Tan indefensa, y en aquel momento, él era todo lo que tenía puso sus dedos sobre la húmeda cabeza de Mikan.

-Duerme, corazón- decía Natsume mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se iba del cuarto de ella.

Mikan se relajó un poco y callo en un largo y profundo sueño.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno ya se me tarde bastante lo siento muechisimo pero qui les tengo el siguiente capitulo, esque ya ven la escuela el siguiente semestre…. Tratar de salvar el semestre… mi viaje… buenp muchas cosas ¿review?**

**Skipbeatlove: perdón por tardarme…. Como estas…? Si parece de película pero es que no lo pude evitar… una esena asi…. Esta interesante…. cuidate**

**nereabi: jajajaja si estaba un poco corta ya que lo ise con las prisas y asi bueno la inspiración esta en el siguiente capitulo… gracias por tu deseos y bay cuídate.. besos tronados **


	9. Chapter 9

**¡La vida es para vivirla feliz!**

***Capitulo 9***

Mikan despertó por culpa de los rayos del sol que se asomaba por su ventana. Se levantó y quedo sentada sobre la cama mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí anoche?- se preguntaba Mikan en voz alta. –Recuerdo que Natsume se fue y… me pareció oír su voz… ¿soñaría?... pero… ¡AAAAAH!- gritaba Mikan a todo pulmón a ver que la camisa que traía no era suya. –Maldición esto no es mío, y ¿si Natsume en verdad si vino? ¿Y si es de él? Maldición todo encajaría desde como llegué a mi cama hasta como traigo este enorme suéter (El suéter le queda un poco grande ya que ella es pequeña) entonces el… me… vio… desnuda- decía Mikan mientras su cara subía de tonalidades rojas y recordaba cuando Natsume en realidad si había vuelto y no era solo un sueño.

*toc* *toc* el sonido de la puerta hiso que Mikan saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Mikan mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Has dormido bien?-

-"Oh, no, no, no, no ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?"- pensaba Mikan al escuchar esa profunda voz masculina que conocía de años.

-¿He?- decía Mikan al no poder saber que decir.

-Nada de "¿He?" abre y hazlo ahora si no abriré yo- decía Natsume ya desesperado.

-Es… espera- gritaba Mikan mientras hacia el intento de correr hacia su cuarto para quitarse el suéter o ponerse ropa interior pero tropezó… y entro Natsume.

…

…

…

Y

…

…

…

Mikan se puso más roja que un tomate.

…

…

…

Natsume puso una sonrisa seductora

…

…

…

Ya que

…

…

…

Le vio el trasero desnudo a Mikan (El sueño de todo hombre incluyendo el de Natsume.)

-Yo sabía que tenías un precioso trasero… pero… verlo así, eres mi amiga corazones…- Natsume serró la puerta tras él y se acercó al oído de Mikan -pero también tengo instintos masculinos y esto- Natsume bajo SU suéter por el trasero de Mikan para cubrirlo mientras lo agarraba (Mikan estaba roja y temblaba del shock) –Los despierta todos- terminaba de decir Natsume con una voz tan seductora que Mikan casi se desmayaba. –Pero como te dije eres mi amiga y te respeto, no are nada que no quieras- decía Natsume ahora con una voz juguetona alegándose de ella y levantándola de la cintura para cargarla como si fuera un libro.

La deposito en la cama de ella y él se sentó en el suelo frente a ella.

Mikan nomas había visto a Natsume juguetón una vez hace tanto tiempo y a ella le encantaba verlo así y a quien no, un gato negro juguetón era realmente tranquilizante… pero el Natsume seductor UF* la derretía (¿a quién no?) a Mikan se le hacía guapo no lo negaba ante nadie, ni ante él, pero él sabía que solo amigos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-su voz sonó suavemente. Para evitar otra conversación sobre su trasero y no escuchar otra vez esa voz que hacía que su cuerpo vibrara y no precisamente de miedo, ya que si Natsume volvía a hablar seductoramente durante los próximos 30 minutos lo tiraría a la cama y lo violaría. – ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Mikan para aclarar su mente. Pero el solo levanto su sega para saber que la pregunta era tonta ya que era más que obvio que iba para ver como seguía. -¿Porque viniste anoche?-

-No se…-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Mikan acusadoramente.

-Sí, creo que era preocupación ya te dije que si te sucede algo grave muchos estarán triste y no quiero eso- digo Natsume mintiendo un poco.

-Así que… ¿Por qué traigo tu…?-

-¿Camisa?- completo Natsume.

-Si-decía sonrojándose Mikan.

-¿Crees que te viole?-

-Tu nunca me arias daño- dijo Mikan con una gran confianza en su voz.

Natsume se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró –Que confianza. Me siento alagado-

-Por cierto… gracias- dijo Mikan dulcemente.

Natsume la miro con cara de duda.

-Por salvarme anoche, con el muchacho alice y también por lo de la camisa-

-Lo del muchacho alice él me debía mucho y lo de la camisa fue más que un placer- contestaba Natsume viendo como Mikan subía de tonos rojos, el solamente sonreía.

-¡Rayos! La escuela, Hyuga~kun vete para cambiarme- decía Mikan mientras se paraba de la cama, ella pensaba que era demasiado temprano para eso, pero hasta que miro a Natsume con los pantalones de la preparatoria dio por suponer que debía ya ser hora de la escuela.

-¿Escuela? Corazones ¿Qué ahora es?- pregunto Natsume reteniendo su risa.

-¿He?... son las… ¿he?...- Mikan estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía ni que hacer, mientras miraba el reloj.

-4:50 de la tarde… valla dormiste hasta muuuuyyy tarde- se burlaba Natsume poniendo su cabeza alado de la de Mikan

-Eres el gato negro más cruel que he conocido…- decía Mikan volteando su cara hacia la de Natsume.

-Gracias- decía Natsume.

-Tengo hambre- decía Mikan tirándose boca arriba en su cama.

-Te preparo algo de desayunar-

-Jajá… Natsume Hyuga ¿cocinando? Qué raro día-

-Mujer, cuando tienes años viviendo aquí y te cansas del menú tienes que cocinar para ti mismo…- decía Natsume mientras se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa blanca del uniforme.

-Vienes directo de clases- afirmaba Mikan.

-Sí, ya que Jino me hiso quedarme una hora con el después de clases para interrogarme por qué habías faltado- decía Natsume saliéndose de la habitación de Mikan para ir hacia la cocina (Las habitaciones de Gakuen Alice de estrella especial serán….

La puerta principal con un pequeño pasillo donde a mano derecha estaba otra puerta que daba al dormitorio y ha mano izquierda estaba la puerta del baño. Pero si mirabas enfrente, estaba la sala que consistía en un sillón grande una mesita de noche y un televisor en esa misma habitación también estaba la cocina que tenía una estufa repisas para poner los utensilios de cosina y una barra para comer con cuatro bancos altos)

-Ya veo y le digiste de las misiones- afirmaba mikan.

-Si- contestaba Natsume sin dar mas explicaciones.

Los dos pasaron los siguientes quince minutos callados mikan, se fue a sentar al sofá mientras veía la televisión y Natsume… bueno estaba haciendo el desayuno-comida de mikan.

Natsume se dio la vuelta para poner en la barra un plato lleno de huevos revuelos. Apago la estufa, después salio el pan tostado de la tostadora, también servio un baso de licuado de fresa.

-Ven aquí y come, mientras este caliente- decía Natsume, mientras veía a mikan pararse alegremente del sillón.

Mikan, no se había dado cuenta de lo habrienta que estaba hasta que dio el primer bocado.

-¡Esta buenísimo!- decía mikan con una cara de niña de seis años.

A Natsume le dio gracia esa raccion, mikan le hacia recordar tanto a Aio su pequeña y linda hermana.

-Hyuga ¿Cómo esta Aoi~chan?-

-Ella estaba preocupada por ti pero en cuanto volvi a mi habitación le mande un mensaje que estabas bien, creo que ahorita fue hacer tarea a la habitación de Yo~chan- decía Natsume aun biendola comer.

-¿Ellos solos?-

-Si no mal recuerdo… si-

-Hyuga, ¿no te dan celos?- molestaba mikan a Natsume.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntaba sin entender Natsume.

-Bueno Yo~chan es un niño pero el es muy maduro-

-Si ya lo se, y eso nos lleva a….- decía Natsume sirviéndose un baso de agua.

Mikan molestaría a Natsume, como venganza por averle agarrado el tracero y averla visto denuda ayer en la noche –Bueno, es mas que ovio que Yo~chan protege demasiado a Aoi~chan, ya que ella es linda, encantadora, simpática, dulce, es toda un angel y Yo~chan no permite que se le hacerquen muchos los hombre a ella-

-Y…- ok… Natsume no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba mikan y si es que ya sabia se miraba muy tranquilo bebiendo agua.

-¿No crees que Yo~chan esta enamorado de tu hermosa hermanita Hyuga Aoi?-

Ese comentario hiso que Natsume se atragantara con el agua.

-¡DE QUE HABLAS!- decía Natsume hobiamente ya captando la idea.

-De que bueno Yo~chan es hombre y siempre a tratado diferente a Aoi~chan, muy diferente a las demás ¿no te habias dado cuenta de eso?- pregunto hobiamente sabiendo la respuesta que era…

-No, me había dado cuenta- decía Natsume un poco pensativo

-¿Qué piensas si los dos quieren tener una relación?-

-Escucha corazones,Yo~chan me agrada y craro que me gustaría que se quedara con mi hermanita, por que yo se que el la pritegeria incluso si eso significa perder su vida pero….-

-Pero…- decía mikan ya tomando su malteada y muy centrada en su reacción.

-¡A un son muy pequeños!-

-jajajajaja ya lo se, pero admite que lo que mas te preocupa es que, Yo~chan se parece a ti- decía mikan seria apuntándolo con su tenedor con el que estaba agarrando sus huevos revueltos.

-¿De que hablas?- decía Natsume nervioso.

"sabes muy bien de que"- pensaba mikan… -Que el adopto tu lado pervertido, el niño se parece a ti, listo, muy listo, coqueto a mas no poder, una actitud fría e indiferente…-

-Basta- decía Natsume sabiendo a donde paraba esto.

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja- mikan estaba que no paraba de reir.

-Mejor acaba tu desayuno Yukihara Mikan- decía Natsume serio.

-Mikan paro de reir enseguida, su nombre, aunque lo digo completo, mikan sintió una oleada de placer al escuchar su nombre saiendo de la sensual boca de Natsume –Si, jefe- decía mikan un poco nerviosa pero con una sonrisa.

\- Por cierto, corazones en cuanto termines de comer ve a recoger el paquete- decía Natsume actuando otra vez como siempre, serio e indiferente, mikan estaba acostumbrada a la bipolaridad ya que también Hotaru se comportaba asi.

-Ya lo se-

-¿Qué quieres decir que ya no existe?- preguntaba un señor no muy mayor, su voz daba a entender que estaba fuerioso, "el" se echo hacia adelante en su silla de cuero. Plantando los codos en una mesa de caobay juntando los dedos, mientras la voz de un joven se escuchaba que tenia miedo.

-Si, señor cuando el equipo del almacen tres nos marco que estaban en problemas, fuimos de inmediato-

-¿Y?-

-Bueno el almacen estaba ardiendo en llamas, como cuando ardio roma en 133 a.c- decía el joven a un mas nervioso, pero mas que nervios, sentía miedo.

-¿Tienen una jodida idea de quien fue?- decía el hombre a un mas furioso.

-Solo sabemos que con el que hablábamos digo "gato" y se corto la llamada-

-Un gato ¿he?- decía el hombre, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-Si-

Con un gruñido el hombre, se levanto de su silla y tenia agarrado del cuello al joven, el joven solo se retorcia por la falta de aire pero no intento soltarse ya que el sabia que era inutal, una ves que "el" te agarraba era imposible salir con vida.

-¡hahahaha un gato!- decía el hombre retorciéndose de risa pero sin soltar al joven -¡Les gano un gato! ¡Eso da pena!- decía el hombre mientras seguía riendo, una risa que no era contagiosa o daba gracias, era todo lo contrario, era horrible y daba miedo.

Despues de unos minutos el joven callo al suelo sin vida… no porque lo haiga extrangulado si no por que el joven se había secado degandolo en pura piel y huesos.

El hombre miro hacia su gran ventana detrás de el, la vista era asombrosa se podría ver todo japon, un japon bajo sus pies. Esa idea iso que el hombre se exitara de emoción.

Pero si quería que japon callera ante su dictadura el debería acabar con su mas difícil enemigo… Gakuen Alice.

La razón de por que en japon desaparecían los niños alice mas, que en otros países en el mundo era porque… bueno no es tan importante mensionarlo ahora.

Pero Gakuen Alice a pesar de que esa escuela estaba llena de niños el no podía ganar, por el simpre echo y razón que estaba lleno de monstruos en especial

-Ellas- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa llena de ternuara al ver una foto de Mikan, Aoi, Nobara, Misaki y Hotaru. Tomada por alguien en un festival, ellas estaban muy sonrientes y felices pero su sonrisa no era para todas si no para tres personas en especial –Princesas del infierno- decía el hombre aun mas feliz –algun dia volverán a mi lado-

El hombre se burlo alegremente de la castración autoimpuesta y burocratica de su clase los "alices"

El aun se preguntaba el porque algunos se habían querido convinar con los seres "normales" si los "alices eran capaces de dominar japon… ¿por que no al mundo? Ellos lo arian muy fácilmente.

Otra risa por parte del hombre, con solo recordar a las princesas del inframundo como el las llamaba.

Tardo unos minutos en llegar hasta la tienda de la mensageria que había ido la noche de aller. Mikan entro al despacho.

-Buenas tardes- dijo mikan con una voz muy diferente a la de usual.

-¿En que puedo ayu…dar…la?- decía el chico con un poco de dificultad al ver a mikan.

Mikan no usaba disfrazas ella utilizaba solamente una falda hasta los tobillos color rosa con una blusa con escote de corazon color café, con unas zapatillas blancas y su cabello recogido en una trensa de lado y utilizaba lentes. Todo cortesía de Natsume Hyuga.

*Flash back*

Había conseguido enfadarla, probablemente erido, pero Natsume tenia razón. ¡Ella ya tenia quince años y aun utilizaba dos coletas trenzadas!

-Quitate las trenzas- decía Natsume calmando.

-¡No quiero!- decía mikan enfadada.

-Te vez ridícula con dos trenzas ya estas grade para eso ¿no cres?- decía Natsume.

-¿Y como sugieres que me peine? Señor estilista-

-Corazones, primero que nada sabes que tengo razón, segundo ¿Por qué no te degas el cabello suelto, ni siquera aller cuando saliste de bañar te degaste el cabello suelto, ¿jamas te lo sueltas? Y ahora que lo piensa jamas te he visto con otro peinado que no sea ese o todo el cabello recogido en un chongo ¿no te gusta las coletas? Te vieras bien con una- decía Natsume imaginándose a mikan con diferentes peinados.

-No me gusta el cabello suelto y la coleta en alto solo las utilizo cuando estoy en mi turno de enfermera- decía mikan agarrándose sus trensas.

Natsume se fue al closet de mikan y saco una falda y una blusa, busco unas zapatillas que le quedaran y le dego unos lentes que saco el de su mochila, mikan lo veía extrañada.

-¿Qué ases?-

-Ponte esto-

-¿Para?-

-Es una misión pero seria raro que salieras con ropa de combate, una vez cambiada péinate diferente si no cortare tu cabello para que quede como el de Imai- decía Natsume para luego salir de la habitación para que mikan se arreglara.

*30 minutos después*

-Hyuga~kun, ¿Cómo me veo?- desia mikan mientras salía de su habitación.

Natsume se dio la vuelta para verla ya que esta viendo la tele, se quedo sorprendido al verla.

-Te deberías vestir asi mas seguido- decía Natsume sin apartar su vista de ella.

-Gracias- decía mikan un poco sonrojada –Por cierto ¿Dónde aprendistes a elegir ropa? No me digas que eres de los chicos de duran horas eligiendo que ponerse- decía mikan burlándose de el, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No seas boba, tengo una hermanita, recuerda, aparte Aoi me ase ir a comprar ropa con ella, para ver como se le ve- decía Natsume recordando las horas de sufrimiento en los centros comerciales.

Mikan solto una pequeña y discreta risa -¿Por qué lo hace?- decía mikan mirándolo a la cara.

Los dos se miraban figamente.

-Dice que porque no es lo mismo una opinión femenina a una masculina, también dice que los hombres dicen mas la verdad en ese aspecto-

-Hyuga~kun ¿tu siempre dices la verdad?-

-Me esfuerzo por acerlo, por ejemplo una verdad es que ese tono de labial se te ve hermoso- desia Natsume mientras veía la boca de mikan y le agarraba la cara para con una mano pasarle el pugar por la boca pintada de rojo de mikan.

-¿Enserio?- decía mikan mirándolo a los ojos, con una voz suplicante.

pero el solo miraba la boca de mikan y mikan se arriesgo ver la de Natsume.

-Si, se ve… delicioso, como las cerezas- decía el asercandose un poco mas a los labios de mikan.

Mikan ya sabia por donde hiba la cosa y le encantaba…

-Huyga~kun…- dijo ella con la voz todavía mas suplicante.

Los dos se hacercaban todavía mas… pero ya se la saben siempre hay algo que arruina todo momento feliz y eso fue el celular de Natsume.

Los dos s vieron a los ojos sin separarse y se rieron, Natsume vio su celular y vio que era un mensaje de Yo~chan…..

-Es de Yo~chan… dice que Persona nos quiere ver a las ocho en el salón… llego otro mensaje Aoi~chan….- Natsume se había puesto como roca…

-Aoi~chan ¿Qué?- preguntaba Mikan sin saber porque no había terminado de hablar Natsume.

-Nada… solo que… mejor mira por ti- decía Natsume aun choqueado por el extraño mensaje

-¿Qué es tan grave que no quieres ni decir?- preguntaba Mikan mientras veía desde el inicio el mensaje… "oh"- pensaba Mikan al ver el mensaje… -¨Oni~chan… A~chan y yo tenemos una pregunta… Cuando veníamos así mi habitación A~chan y yo oímos a una muchacha gritando y cuando fuimos a ver por qué, vimos que ella estaba sentada sobre un muchacho y bueno… A~chan quería correr a ayudarla pero cuando le dije que no, me pregunto, por qué, no supe que responderle pero yo sabía que ella no estaba sufriendo, porque pedía más y estaba feliz ya que estaba sonriendo… Oni~chan ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Ya que A~chan se sentó sobre mí y no sentíamos nada ¿hicimos mal en no ayudarla? Estamos preocupados¨- leía en voz alta Mikan para seguir torturando a Natsume. –Hyuga~kun… tu hermanita y Yo~chan…-

-Polka… mejor cállate- decía Natsume cerrando los ojos y un poco irritado….

-Gato… pervertido- incluso Natsume había escogido la ropa interior.

-Es hora que te vayas…- decía Natsume mirando la hora.

-Entonces, nos vemos con Persona a las ocho- decía Mikan ya en la puerta.

-No- decía Natsume cortante

-¿No?- Mikan no entendía nada.

-Ven a mi cuarto en cuanto vuelvas tenemos que, ver que contiene el paquete y explicarle a ese par que no hagan algunas cosas-

-De acuerdo nos vemos en tu chambre gâteau noir– decía Mikan con una voz seductora.

-Coquette… cuidado avec la ville- respondía Natsume levantando una ceja.

-Nos vemos al rato…- y salió Mikan hacia la ciudad.

*Fin del flash back*

-¿En qué puedo ayu…dar…la?- decía el chico con un poco de dificultad al ver a Mikan.

-Necesito recoger un paquete, por favor-

-¿Nombre?-

-A nombre de Rain-

El joven levantaba la mirada hacia ella mientras tecleaba algo en el ordenador.

-Si… ya está aquí ¿trae alguna identificación?-

-Si claro, tome- decía Mikan mientras le entregaba la tarjeta de crédito del hombre que haiga ido ayer por el paquete… ella sabía que ocuparía una identificación pero al parecer Rain era el nombre del sujeto ya muerto y no de su jefe.

-¿Es su padre?- pregunto el chico obviamente coqueteándole a Mikan.

-No… de hecho es mi tío- dijo Mikan sin más.

El joven se metió al almacén y después de unos minutos salió con una caja

**Continuara….**

**No tengo nada que decir…. Cuídense besos y abrazos…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

-¿Es su padre?- pregunto el chico obviamente coqueteándole a Mikan.

-No… de hecho es mi tío- dijo Mikan sin más.

El joven se metió al almacén y después de unos minutos salió con una caja

-Aqui tiene- dijo el jiven entregando la caja en las manos de mikan.

-Gracias- respondio mikan pero veía que el chavo no soltaba la caja –Disculpa… la sueltas…-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sakura… pero lo siento… tengo novio… gracias por el paquete-

Natsume estaba dormido cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su departamento.

-¿Quién?- decía Natsume asercandose a la puerta.

-Habre rápido Hyuga~kun- al escuchar la voz de mikan habrio rápidamente la puerta de su habitación.

-Polka… por que simpremente no entrastes y ya-

-No me gusta interrumpir en hogares ajenos-

-Ya, pues entonces ¿Cómo te fue?- cambio de conversación Natsume ya que el no podía revelar que el había entrado a la habitación de mikan por que estaba preocupado por ella.

-Bien fue fácil recuperar el paquete ahora hay que abrirlo-

Natsume habrio la caja y para su sorpresa solamente había dos anillos… con una figura en forma de corazon….

-No entiendo- decía Natsume…. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo en misiones no entendia la mision

-Ni yo- mikan estaba igual de confundida que Natsume…

Solamente había anillos nada especial, ni nada que les diera un inicio de algo malo.

-Polka… no te abras equivocado de paquete?-

-Te juro que no-

-Bueno esperemos que Persona si sepa que sea esto, si no te castigara- dijo Natsume espantando a mikan…

-No quiero limitadores alice- decía aterrada mikan.

-Bueno, entonces degemos de pensar en cosas malas y vámonos con yo~chan-

-¿Me voy vestida asi?-

-¿Por que no? te vez bien-

-Es que… jamas me habían visto asi… y bueno yo…-

-No seas timida y vámonos-

Y asi natsume saco a mikan de su habitación y la levo hasta los dormitorios de la sección de primaria.

Y después de platicar con yo~chan y Aoi, aunque hubo reproches y preguntas muy pero MUY incomodas ellos evadieron el tema sin tener mucho éxito… y cortaron la platica diciendoes que llegarían tarde a la reunión.

-¿Lo obtuvieron?- pregunto persona encuabto entraron los cuatro chicos.

-Si aquí esta- dijo mikan un poco aterrada mientras estiraba la mano.

-¿Anillos?- preguntaron los presentes en unisonio.

-Si anillos y eso es todo- contesto Natsume.

-pero no son simpres anillos, son anillos de liberación- dijo Persona, viendo detalladamente los anillos.

o.O-cara de todos.

-*Suspiro* Veran estos anillos asen que trabaje su alice al cien por ciento, nosotros trabajamos normalmente con el setenta, pero cuando trabajamos al máximo el alice lo asemos con el ochenta y cinco y nos cansamos de mas y habeses hasta es muy peligroso para nuestro cuerpo ya que nuestro cuerpo se limita por si solo para no causar la muerte en ese instante… con esto liberas al cien tu alice… ase que tu cuerpo no sienta dolor y saques tu poder pero… la consecuencia es que, mueras, desaparezcas hasta convertirte en tu propio alice o dejes de tener tu poder-

-¿Tu propio alice?- pregunto Aoi.

-Te conviertes en una piedra alice o también puede ser como en el caso de alice de Hyuga o Andu, es que se hagan fuego y sombras, pero no siempre les ocurre a todos-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hayate.

-Ya que algunos si pueden utilizar su alice al cien, por ejemplo los alice de los inventores, pociones y feromonas, que solamente corren un peligro muy mínimo, casi nulo de que desaparezcan son alices fuertes pero no tanto co…-pero persona fue interrumpido.

-Como el de nosotros, nosotros tenemos todas las posibilidades de hacernos piedras o dejar de tener poder o también morir, ya que son mas fuertes ¿verdad?-

Persona solo asintió con la cabeza a lo dicho por Yoichi

-Como era de esperarse de Yoichi- dijo Hajime.

-Persona- hablo Mikan.

-… …-

-Y ¿Nobarita?- muy tarde se dio cuenta que estaban todos menos Nobara.

-Aquí- respondio la nombrada. Con su típico tono de voz muy bajo.

-Nobara ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien, pero persona hay algo que ocupo decirte antes, es sobre el veneno incrustado en Andu~kun y Natsume~kun-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso, sobre lo que te mande hacer?-

-Es que… hay un chico de nuestra edad llamado Hiroske, él es el hijo del líder de los "Z" y él se encarga de hacerlas, Persona él tiene un alice que es parecido al tuyo-

-Pero mi alice es de corrosión puede matar a una persona al instante o materiales inertes-

-El suyo es parecido solo que el genera veneno también descubrí que también lleva limitadores alice pero el de él nomas es uno por eso el veneno que les incrusto a los dos no fue tan efectivo y también fue gracias a las piedras de Mikan~chan, pero ese veneno viene de su sangre-

-No puede ser… el…-

-Así es su sangre también esta envenenada por eso el siempre lleva cuchillas bañadas con su veneno o las balas que utiliza-

-Ha, pero Nobara, el que me ataco a mí no era un chico, era ya alguien más grande de unos treinta años-

-Su piedra alice, la comparte con varios agentes, pero solo los que tiene alice-

-Bien echo Nobara y lo que te mande hacer ¿Qué paso con eso?-

-Persona, tu intuición era correcta- decía Nobara entregando un sobre.

-Gracias-

-¿He? Una carta de amor para Persona eso no me lo esperaba de ti- se burló Rui.

-R…- pero Nobara fue interrumpida por el ruido de un portazo.

-¡Rei!- se escuchó una voz llamando al profesor de H.P.

Persona se sobre exalto, pues no se esperaba ser abrazado tan repentinamente, de echo jamás se lo habría esperado que alguien lo abrazara amorosamente del cuello, mientras lo ahogaba… Todos estaban en shock. Bueno menos…

-Elise~senpai- se escucho hablar Mikan.

-Oh… pequeña Mikan- y entonces por fin soltó al poblé de Persona que estaba a un pie de morir estrangulado por la mujer llamada Elise -¿Cómo estás? Pero mira que hermosa te has puesto- decía la mujer viendo de los pies a la cabeza a Mikan.

-Gracias, pero déjeme preséntala a todos… Sensei, ellos son, Yamato Hajime Ibaragi Nobara, Amane Rui, Matsudaira Hayate, Hijiri Yoichi, Ando Tsubasa, Hyuga Aoi y Hyuga Natsume, chicos ella es Saideira Elise, la persona que me ayudo a controlar mi alice de curación-

Elise era una mujer de cabello negro lacio hasta la cintura, su pequeño top blanco sin mangas y su pequeño short del mismo color, dejaba a la vista su piel bronceada, el esbelto torso y unos grandes pechos, tenía unas facciones que proyectaban una sensualidad a flor de piel y sus ojos negros como la noche dejaban mucho que desear.

-Mu… mucho gusto-contestaron todos todavía choqueados. Por su gran entrada y su belleza.

-Disculpe mi pregunta pero ¿usted que es de Rei~onichan?-

-Aoi~chan ¿verdad? Bueno veras, desde los catorce años que Rei salió de su escondite, me hice su amiga, ya que estábamos en el mismo salón y el era muy tímido para hablar, aunque con el tiempo el declaró su amor por mi-

-¿¡ENSERIO?!- gritaron todos asombrados.

\- ¬.¬Es obvio que no- dijo persona rodando sus ojos, -"no puedo creer que piensen que yo diría esas boberías"-pensó este.

-Claro que es verdad, jamás olvidare esa noche, era durante el baile de graduación de los terceros y tu me llevaste hasta el bosque este se inco y me digo "te amo, concédeme el placer de ser tu novio"-decía a pelinegra sentándose en el escritorio.

-Aja, claro Elise ¿y que más?-

-Eres un amargado-

-Y tu una exagerada-

-Soy solamente yo o empezaron a pelear como Aoi y Yo~chan- susurro Tsubasa para sus compañeros que estaban Muy sorprendido

-Nosotros no peleamos así- contesto Youchi.

-Rei~onichan ¿enserio degistes eso?- se escuchó una linda voz que aparecer había reaccionado un poco tarde.

-Aoi ¿me crees capaz?-

-…. … No… …-

-Fue una pausa larga, pero no Aoi, jama hize eso-

-¿Pero te gustaba?- pregunto Mikan.

-NO-

-Eres un amargado, aurinas la dulce ilusión de una niña-

-Eres una exagera y mala persona y Mikan ya no es niña-

-¿Ahora soy mala persona?-

-Si por ilusionar a los niños con tus historias bobas-

-.-# "otra vez"-pensaban los estudiantes.

-Bueno, ya, ya, no vine a discutir con tu amargada persona-

-¿A qué viniste?-

-Rei, tu… hazme un bebe-

-¿He?-pregunto sin entender Rei.

-Hazme un bebe ahora- lo volvió a decir Elise como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿¡HE?!- gritaron todos a todo pulmón.

-¡ESTAS LOCA!- y en el concurso de gritos el de Rei supero el de todos.

-No, quiero un bebe tuyo es necesario-

-Sabes que… agarra tu bolsa(agarra Persona el bolso) tu chaleco(también lo agarra el)y te vas por donde viniste(y la empuja hacia la salida)-

-No quiero- y se voltea se cuelga del cuello de Persona y lo tira al suelo para besarlo.

-¿Qué hace…-pero el beso lo callo.

Y cuando pudo separarse un poco….

-¡AYUDENME!- volvió a gritar y ese grito hiso que los chicos salieran del chock.

Las chicas quitan a Elice de encima y los chicos ayudaron a Persona a levantarse.

-Hey Elise hay que hablar…-

Todo el mundo esperaba…

-A solas-

-Bu… bueno hay que irnos y dejar a Persona solo con su futura novia- hablo Rui sacando a todos.

-Espera… Hey Persona~_sensei_(se gana mala cara de Persona) háganos un favor a todos y por favor hágale a su bebe en su habitación y no aquí donde todos nos reunimos adiós _sensei_\- y con eso salió del salón de H.P

-Elise dime que estas bromeando-

-No-

-entonces…-

-Mira Rei, me estoy haciendo vieja…-

-Alto ahí, tenemos la misma edad y no somos tan viejos-

-Como sea quiero un hijo con tu alice y con el mio-

-Sabes que normalmente nacen con un solo alice-

-Hay acepciones como Mikan-

-Si, de acuerdo hay excepciones como ella y otros cien de mil alices-

-Mejor di que no quieres tener un hijo-

-De acuerdo no quiero… pero mejor dime ya a que viniste-

-Rei, el tiempo que estuve afuera estuve trabajando en la corporación "Z" los niños que secuestran…-

-Hacen experimentos con ellos les aumenta los alices para luego someter a la gente y "el" los gobierne-

-No es solo eso-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Los hacen crecer el poder crece los niños crece el poder… ya que anteriormente morían por exeso de poder en un cuepo pequeño-

-Estas bromenado dime que desde que llegastes solo me tomas el pelo-

-Lo lamento Rei pero no estoy de broma prepárate para la guerra-

Ahí estaba el sentado como siempre mirando Japon, con una copa de vino en sus manos. Recordando el pasado…

*Flash Back 1*

-Señorita-decia un hombre.

-¿Qué?- decia la chica alegandose de el ya que la cara del señor había quedado incómodamente muy sercas-

-Usted es muy hermosa-

-Gracias pero sus alagos no me los voy a comer-

-Usted es poderosa-

-A…. legese de mi….-

El la dormio con un golpe y se la llevo…

*Fin del fash back*

-Ella era muy hermosa, la mas hermosa del mundo, era la indicada para tener a mi desendientes, pero…- "el" quebró el baso en su mano asiendo que saliera un poco de sangre.

-AHG! ¡MIERDA! ¡MALDITA ZORRA! LA ODIO-

Los chicos de H.P hiban llegando cada quien a su respectivo dormitorio…

-Mikan… te vez bien- comento Hajime.

-¿Ha?-

-Bueno… cambiastes totalmente tu estilo te queda bien- dijo Hayate

-Es cierto lo hiba a comentar pero contodo este… estos… momentos raros se me olvido por compreto- dijo Tsubasa.

-¿Por qué cambiastes de Look?- pregunto Nobara.

-De echo… bueno tenia que ir por el paquete asi que tenía que ir encubierto- respiondio la castaña agarrándose nerviosamente la trenza.

-Vistete asi mas seguido-

Todos se adelantaron dejando atrás a Nobara y Mikan.

-Mikan, tengo algo que decirte….-

**Continuara….**

**Hola! Como están?**

**Me tarde y no tengo perdón de dios pero es que la escuela… esperen… no voy a la escuela solo voy a ser examnetes a ala SEP (Secretaria de Educacion Publica) para terminar los estudios ya que bueno la prepa anterior no me gustaba la carrera y me Sali en 3er semestre pero ya mero termino la prepa por eso me tarde en actualizar bueno aquí les dejo un corto capitulo, preguntas, regaños, criticas, sugerencias… se acepta de todo… ya me voy tengo el tiempo medido…. Cuidense…**

**Cuti unicorn: Hola! Como estas? Que bueno que te gusto y mas esa parte (para serte sincera fue la parte que mas me preocupaba que no les gustara) pero que bueno que te agrado (ya estoy aliviada) bueno aquí el próximo capitulo (me tarde bastante perdón) te dego ya que bueno… casi no tengo tiempo… espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final cuídate!**

**Cosas que se me olvidaron aclarar… **

**Neclofilia: abusar de alguien mientras duerme.**

**chambre gâteau noir:: nos vemos en tu habitación.**

**Coquette… cuidado avec la ville: coqueta cuidado en la ciudad.**

**-Asi es mismo veneno que Natsume tiene insertado ahora en su cuerpo- terminaba de decir Mikan.**

**-De acuerdo, Natsume ¿dónde te hirieron?- preguntaba Mikan mientras se acercaba a Natsume**

**Estos dos diálogos son del capitulo dos me equivoque por compreto… mikan jamas le dice Natsume a Natsume en voz alta ni cara a cara…en esos dos va Hyuuga (como siempre le dice o Hyuuga~kun)**


End file.
